Sweet Nightmare
by Ayreenkira
Summary: Sakura empieza a soñar con un desconocido, que la reclama como su propiedad. El la ira enamorando en sus sueños hasta que ella entiende que la única forma de amarlo completamente es que él pertenezca a su mundo.¿Qué harias por poder amar eternamente?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera ves escribiendo. Este fic lo he editado de una historia que escribí con mi mejor amiga hace mucho tiempo y que algún día esperamos publicar pero con los nombres originales. Asi que sin mas interrupciones los dejo leer.

* * *

**Sweet Nightmare**

**Capitulo 1**

Todo era como siempre, bueno no tanto, ya que era mi último primer día de clases. Sí, estoy en 5to de secundaria y tengo 16 años, es mi último año en la escuela así que se podría decir que estoy feliz y triste.

Estoy ahorita acostada en mi cama, pensando en cómo deshacerme de estos sueños, más bien pesadillas, ¡Por Dios quiero quitarme de la mente ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa arrogante, esos ojos lujuriosos, quiero quitarme ese sabor delicioso, ¡su sabor!, pero los había dejado de soñarlo por 2 días, sin embargo todo él seguía en mi cerebro y mi pel. De repente suena la bocina del bus escolar y despierto de la ensoñación.

En mi mente solo puedo ver un bosque, la oscuridad, un extraño hombre increíblemente atractivo, sangre que creía que era mía y una caricia que dolía en mi muñeca y de repente me di cuenta que en algún momento, no recuerdo cuando, había subido al bus. Me hallaba junto a la ventana y esa palabra, ese objeto me hizo volver a mi tormento, a ese bendito sueño de nuevo, como esperaba que ese sueño desapareciera, que mi subconsciente lo borrara de mi, la pregunta era: ¿por qué soñaba eso? era una estupidez solo era un sueño era irreal algún día no volvería a tenerlo y esa noche por fin volvería a tener paz. Sin embargo sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza

**-Flash back -**

Estábamos rodeados de arboles, tan altos que no se podía ver donde terminaban, eran como las 6 de la tarde, ya ni siquiera veía bien, éramos absorbidos por la hermosa oscuridad que nos trasladaba a un mundo sereno donde no había nadie más que nosotros. Sentía su cuerpo presionando al mío, su aliento chocar con mis labios; yo creía que mis ojos estaban oscuros por la lujuria ya que al verlo así de sexy frotándose contra mi cuerpo lo único que deseaba es a él, dentro mío, moviéndose. Pero no podía mostrarme débil frente a él, quería saber la verdad acerca de nosotros, de mí.

¿Qué te gusta de mí? Dímelo porque ya no sé qué creer, solo tenemos sexo, lo único que nos une es el deseo que nuestro cuerpo emana- lo decía entrecortada, agitada y muy excitada.

Y yo tenía razón, mi cuerpo reaccionaba deseoso por cualquier roce, ¡Rayos! Era tan sexy, tenía un cuerpo fornido, duro y al mismo tiempo suave al tacto, alto como de 1.80, sus ojos eran negros como la noche tan oscuros resaltaban por su piel nívea, al igual que sus labios carnosos listos para ser devorados salvajemente. Su cabello negro mezclado con mechas azuladas estaba desordenado y mechones de este caían de una forma rebelde por su rostro dándole un aire completamente excitante.

Se acercó más a mí, claro como si fuera posible estar más cerca y rozando mis labios con un intento de sonrisa burlona, con una voz ronca de excitación y entrecerrando los ojos dijo.

-Eres algo tonta lo sabes ¿no? Sa-ku-ra...Pero si tanto lo quieres saber te lo diré aunque creí que estaba claro con el sexo…Lo que me gusta de ti no solo es tu cuerpo, no solo eres tú…hmp...como decírtelo en una metáfora para que lo entiendas…eres una ventana, abierta a todo, no tienes nada que esconderme más bien no puedes, eres simplemente la cosa más hermosa y deliciosa que han podido deleitar mis ojos, mis manos, mi lengua…todo mi cuerpo, pero te advierto algo ¡¿Me estas escuchando? ¿No?…si en algún momento te cierras con llave no me importara nada y te destrozaré dulcemente, tan dulce que el dolor te gustara… hmp…¿entendiste?

Sin poder protestar, ni poder articular una palabra, moví solo la cabeza asintiendo ¡Qué tonta! Al final di mi brazo a torcer pero es que teniéndolo así de cerca no puedo decirle que no, mi cuerpo no puede. De repente lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome lanzar un pequeño gemido.

-Genial. Ahora, que tal si pasamos a algo más interesante como hacerte chillar de placer.- Su sonrisa burlona me derritió y me dejé hacer.

**-Flash back end-**

Abrí mis ojos con una mirada afligida, esta vez, sí que fui débil ¡Rayos! ¿No podía estar más claro?, él quería que nunca lo olvidara, que nunca dejara de soñar con él, que nunca dejara de tener esos sueños que me hacían gemir y humedecerme como una perra en celo…realmente era el único que me conocía, en todos los sentidos, el único que sabía como hacerme más débil de lo que podía demostrar. Él sabía que él era mi debilidad.

Súbitamente alguien me movió haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos eróticos y me di cuenta que seguía en el bus ¡¿Qué acaso no podía ser más despistada?

¡Ah! ¿Quién me está jodiendo?- dije sorprendida por el movimiento brusco

¿Cómo que quien te esta jodiendo Sakura? Yo diría que más bien te estoy salvando de que te pudras de calor en este bus por haberte quedado dormida.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero

Jejeje sí tienes razón discúlpame Hinata ¿si?- dije abrazando a mi mejor amiga.

Ok ok…vamos a clase que vamos a llegar tarde.

¡Hi! – dije parándome de golpe

Hinata y yo éramos mejores amigas desde sexto grado cuando llegue a SeitoSchool. Yo era nueva, muy tímida y me molestaban, ella me defendió y me enseño a defenderme, desde ahí somos las mejores amigas. A veces decimos que somos las amigas pre destinadas. Últimamente la he visto rara, se queda pensando o no me habla en las clases, es como si estuviera ida…que irónico está como yo. Ella es callada pero se está pasando de callada esta vez.  
¿Acaso no piensa que me aburro al no hablar con alguien? Aunque yo también la ignoro, pero es que estoy leyendo fanfics en mi Blackberry, se podría decir que es una excusa tecnología ¿no?.

Ya había pasado la segunda hora y estábamos en clase de Literatura, la miré y le dije.

Hinata!- dije susurrando y le entregue una nota.

_Hinata tengo que contarte algo que no me deja en paz ok? Y más te vale que me digas que está pasando por esa cabeza tuya. _

Ella me miro sonriendo y solo asintió y me devolvió la nota con su respuesta.

_Jajajaja si que eres desesperada, no puedes estar sin hablar conmigo ni un poco. Te diré lo que me pasa en el recreo y te daré un adelanto… lo que me preocupa eres tú._

La miré con un puchero y rodando los ojos por lo que había dicho, ella sí que se pasaba de creída, aunque tenía razón, yo extrañaba hablar con ella, más bien me aburría sin ella.

Al pasar la tercera y cuarta hora tocó el timbre y Ayame y yo nos dirigimos al patio trasero. Ese era nuestro lugar especial, era callado y sereno. Estaba plantado con distintas flores las que más recordaba eran las orquídeas y las flores que se llamaban según Ayame "no me olvides", luego había un árbol que nos hacía sombra.

Nos sentamos debajo de él y ella me miró como queriendo iniciar con la conversación.

Bueno dime qué es eso por lo cual has estado ida y no me has hablado mucho, estas preocupada por mi o eso entendí en tu respuesta. Ahora dime qué es - dije algo seria ya que no me gustaba que estuviera preocupada por tonterías que había causado.

Ok, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño un poco fuera de lo común contigo o se podría decir que es totalmente fuera de lo lógico Jajajaja…solo me preocupa que te pueda pasar o que te pueda hacer él – lo último lo dijo mirando para abajo y susurrando pensando que no la oiría pero lo hice.

Me quede pensando en que se refería al decir "él", realmente me exalte y me asuste o me alegre ya que hubiera querido que en ese sueño estuviera la persona que me hacía volverme loca en cuerpo y alma. En realidad no sabía por qué tenía esa esperanza, la esperanza de que mi mejor amiga me entendiera y que me dijera quien era él o cuál era su nombre. Eso si que era ilógico, pensar que ella podría saber algo que ni siquiera le e mencionado. La miré y lo primero que se salió de mi boca fue.

¿A quien te refieres con él? – lo dije sonriendo

Ella abrió los ojos, ya que no se esperaba que yo reaccionara de esa manera. Creo que esperaba que le dijera que era solo un sueño y que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Pero es que realmente ¡Qué estoy pensando! ¡No es real! O ¿sí?

Está bien, te lo diré, pero primero déjame contarte el sueño...

* * *

**Continuara...(si ustedes quieren)**

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste realmente estoy nerviosa por que no me atrevía a publicarlo.  
Si les gusto pongan reviews! asi sabre si actualozarlo o no


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO**

Como dije antes este era un fanfic editado de mi propia historia...  
Si me equivoco aquí están los personajes...sus nombres reales y los editados

**Hikari=Sakura**

**Ayame=Hinata **

**Akai=Sasuke**

**Alfio=Naruto**

hasta ahí los que estaran en los primeros capitulos...luego pondré los otros personajes

Sayonara y Gracias por la Oportunidad :)

Ayreenkira 3


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias **Fabiola59** y **Mitchel0420** por sus reviews :) aca les dejo el segundo capitulo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Me quede esperando que hablara pero no articulo ni una palabra, en algún momento me di cuenta que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo carmín y ella se tapó la cara riéndose.  
Pensé que era una forma rara de preocuparse ya que estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Hasta que la cachetee y le dije.

- ¡Oye! Ya basta, tú sí que eres rara me ibas a contar tu sueño y te pones toda loca riéndote de la nada, habla o te vuelvo a dar un sopapo – dije esbozando una sonrisa pero no me di cuenta y ella ya me había chateado también.

- No digas nada Sakura, eso te pasa por pegarme, ¿me vas a dejar contar mi sueño o vamos a seguir así?

- Ok Ok cuenta el sueño.

- Ya, en mi sueño…

**Flash back**

Tú habías venido a mi casa, salimos de fiesta con un grupo de amigos, no recuerdo quienes eran pero pertenecían a l colegio, y luego nos quedamos dormidas un momento en la casa de ellos. La cama era del tamaño de todo el cuarto, como una doble King y al volver te quedaste en mi casa pero no se te veía nada bien, al parecer habías tenido problemas con Sai, el innombrable de tu ex. Tenías mucha fiebre por eso a la mañana siguiente no te deje ir sola a tu casa, mi mamá y mi abuela estaban preocupadas por ti.

Cuando te fuiste me dio un presentimiento raro en el pecho, hasta horas después que tú me llamaste. Estabas llorando y no podías hablar, así que salí corriendo a tu encuentro, al llegar vi el carro de tu mamá totalmente destrozado como si alguien lo hubiera aplastado desde la parte de arriba.

Tu mamá estaba bien aunque inconsciente, la ambulancia la traslado al hospital más cercano. Entré a tu apartamento y te lanzaste a mis brazos, estabas llorando y manchada de sangre y dijiste.

- Me-e aa-ah vio-la-do – estabas temblando y te trababas al hablar

- Haber calma, que ha sucedido- dije un poco aturdida

- Él estaba demasiado enojado, dijo que yo solo le pertenecía él y que me marcaría para probármelo, inclusive dijo que mataría a Sai.

Dejé que lloraras mientras te consolaba hasta que te sentiste mejor y salimos del departamento. Fuera del departamento, al frente de él estaban sentados en la acera unos diez chicos muy atractivos para ser humanos, y reconocí a uno por el cual mi cuerpo se encendió haciendo que se me oscureciera la mirada, lo conocía muy bien. El chico que estaba a su lado caminó hacia nosotras de forma arrogante y peligrosa, su cabello era un negro muy oscuro, pálido y con ojos negros muy tenebrosos. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado e iba vestido con una camiseta negra sin mangas, un pitillo y botines.  
En el instante en que se paro me puse a la defensiva y te coloqué detrás de mí, lo miré de forma amenazante y le dije.

-No permitiré que vuelvas a herirla, no le harás nada, maldito demonio-dije advirtiéndole lo que podría pasar, pero tú tenías que abrir la boca.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Fui violada por un demonio! ¡SIIII QUE GENIAL!

Él al ver tu reacción se rió y me miró desafiante y victorioso. Yo al oír esto descoloqué la mandíbula y pensé ¿es enserio lo que estás diciendo Sakura?

Tú te lanzaste a abrazar al azabache pero te detuve ya que no sabría de que sería capaz él.

Al ver mi pose agresiva cierto rubio oxigenado con ojos celestes, que al parecer era el amigo del Demonio que te creía de su propiedad, se acercó y se paró frente mío y como era alto podía mirar hacia abajo de forma dominante, esbozó una media una sonrisa de medio lado que mostraba un colmillo bastante filudo

De ahí no recuerdo más todo se vuelve borroso.

**Flash back end**

- Ya entendiste ¿por qué estaba preocupada por ti?, no sé tal vez sea mi imaginación Sakura pero era muy real. Yo creo que ellos si existen.

- ¡¿Me violó un demonio? ¡Genial!- me sentí tan alegre al saber quien me había tocado en el sueño de mi amiga que me frustré porque aparentemente él me había forzado, el me había violado, y seguro no había disfrutado tanto al momento de la acción.

- ¡Mierda Sakura! ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?, ¡Él te violó! ¡Tú llorabas! eres una enferma mental Sakura- ella al parecer si estaba preocupada, tanto que no notaba mi felicidad

- Pero ¿qué te pasa, acaso no te hubiera gustado tener sexo con el Adonis rubio que estaba al costado de mi demonio?, ni se te ocurra decirme que no, porque cuando el apareció en la historia te sonrojaste y hasta sonreíste.

- Jejeje mmm….no sé de que hablas…si era un arrogante que creía que me podía retar- dijo a la defensiva

- Un arrogante muy sexy como dijiste, tanto que no te resistirías a tener una noche de sexo con él- eso lo dije con malicia

- Que no- contraataco

- Que si- le respondí comenzando una pelea que seguro no tendría fin

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

- No no no no

- Si si si si si si

- No no no no no

- Si si si si si y mil sis

- No no no no y cinco mil nos

- Si si si si y billones de sis y punto final

- Oye no me dijiste que se valía punto final, eso es trampa.

- Fue trampa pero gané jajajajaja

- Tonta

- Tu vieja en patines

- La tuya en patines en el Everest

- Hey! Sabes, eso le dolió a mi mamá...Ya paremos estamos empates- dije ya cansada de la pelea

- Ok y no era en serio lo del Monte Everst

- Sí losé, yo la hubiera tirado de una montaña más alta pero no hay… ¡Uy sonó el timbre!

- Jajaja tú si que te pasas, se nota que el amor hacia tu madre es infinito querida amiga.-

- Sí sí, ya vámonos que llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase

- Hi! Corre!

- Uy ya lo sé, oye no me jales, ¡Ayame!

- Jejeje que quisquillosa

Al llegar a nuestros asientos las dos observamos la pizarra y esperamos a que iniciara la clase.

Realmente no presté atención a la clase, ni a ninguna del resto del día ya que lo único que podía anhelar es que llegara la noche para preguntarle a él sobre el sueño de Hinata, tal vez no le bastaba con atormentarme solo en mis sueños, sino que quería atormentarme utilizando a Hinata como herramienta para desquiciarme.  
Solo rogaba que no la siguiera molestando porque me haría la vida cuadritos actuando como hermana mayor y sobreprotegiéndome de todo.

Tan solo cuando lo viera le patearía la bolas y luego lo besaría por haberme dejado en abstinencia durante dos días ya que no había soñado con él, pero acaso ¿eso no era lo que quería? ¿Que desapareciera?, sí pero extrañaba sus besos, sus palabras sucias, su sadismo, sus gruñidos tratando de contener sus gemidos. Realmente solo extrañaba su cuerpo ¡Claro porque no podía gustarme porque eso era un paso para enamorarme y yo ya no puedo sentir amor! ¡NO! Yo no me puedo enamorar otra vez, no quiero.

La última vez que entregue todo me rompieron el corazón, ¡No quería pensar en ello! me dolía demasiado haber sido tan tonta al pensar que el amor duraba para siempre, que existen finales felices. Después de lo que paso no volví a ser la misma. Tras la peor decepción de mi vida me aseguré en poner un pared protectora para que nadie volviera a pasar y destruirme de nuevo, ya no abrazaba a nadie, era más violenta, hacia bromas de mal gusto, rechazaba cualquier demostración de amor. ¡Me dolía pensar, sentir, ser! y la única salida que vi es alejarme de todo ser que pudiera demostrarme el significado del "amor". Sin embargo quería creer, sobre todo en él, quería creer que cada ves que teníamos sexo, que cada ves que nuestros órganos reproductores se rozaban y gemíamos él realmente me demostraba el significado de la palabra prohibida. Quería creer pero no podía porque desde ese momento en el que todo mi mundo se derrumbo decidí no volver a sentirme débil como esa vez.

Esta noche le dejaré bien claro que él amor no existe y que solo somos almas que buscan placer desesperadamente, le dejaré que lo punico que nos une es el sexo.

¡NO ME ENAMORARÉ! se lo demostraré esta noche.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**¿Quieren lemmon para el siguiente cap o se aguantan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen son de mi adorado **Masashi Kishimoto.** La trama si es mia...como dije antes la adapté a un SasuSaku.

Gracias por los Reviews y bueno sin más preámbulos las dejo leer. :)

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Al terminar la última hora escuche por fin el timbre sonar. Eran las 4:10 pm y yo me demoraba del colegio a mi casa caminando una hora.

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi locker realmente quería llegar a mi casa, no, más bien, quería que llegara la noche para poder cerrar los ojos y verlo a él… ¿Verlo a él? ¡NO! ¡NO! No quería verlo…solo quiero aclarar todo…entender que solo tenemos sexo, que solo es placer, que solo es pasión, que solo es lujuria. Que yo no puedo estar ena…

-¡Sakura! ¿Ya te vas amiga mía?- Dijo haciéndome dar un pequeño saltito, realmente Gracias Hinata, gracias por salvarme de mis pensamientos pensé.

-Sí Hinata ya me voy estoy muy cansada y no tengo cabeza para nada, además creo que voy a llegar algo tarde a casa…mañana hacemos la tarea de matemática juntas ¿ok?- le dije mientras iba sacando mis cuadernos de la mochila y la ponía dentro del locker. Sin embargo no tenía cabeza para otra cosa más que él. Espero que no note mi estado de ánimo rogué en silencio.

-Sí, no te preocupes pero prométeme algo ¿ya?- acaso estaba tan preocupada por mi? Se notara mucho?

- Depende de que cosa, primero me tienes que decir que es y luego veremos, y si es relevante para que yo te prometa algo lo haré – había que tener cuidado con Hinata si decías que sí a todo caías en sus trampitas de niña traviesa.

- Ash que engreída eres! Ok Ok…me prometes que te cuidaras? Que si algo pasa oníricamente…tú sabes algo preocupante…me lo dirás ¿ok?... Promételo para que esté tranquila, por fis Sakura-chan promételo – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de niña pequeña pidiendo dulce, pero igual se notaba que estaba preocupada ¡Fuck! Justo por eso no le puedo decir nada relacionado a nuestros sueños no quiero que se preocupe más, mejor bromeo con algo para que no note mi evidente depresión y confusión

-Primero, no soy engreída solo precavida, segundo nada pasa en mis sueños (nada que debas preocuparte) y tercero y más importante ¡NO ME LLAMES SAKURA-CHAN!- espero que con eso me haya creído, no quiero que vea lo débil que estoy en este momento.

- Ya ok…solo promételo ¿sí?

Ok Hinata, te lo prometo, pero solo te lo diré si es sumamente preocupante, si es de vida o muerte - se lo dije falsamente ya que tenía mi dedo índice y dedo medio entrelazados en mi espalda, dando a entender que esa promesa no valía.

-¡Qué bien! Gracias realmente estoy preocupada por ti…Gracias Gracias…eres la mejor- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dándome un beso en la mejilla, una sonrisa que me hizo sentir culpable.

- Bueno Hina ya me voy…si llego tarde mi madre me mata- que buena excusa para huir, aunque no era una realmente ya que mi progenitora si era capaz de matarme pensando que me había desaparecido o que estaba agonizando en la clínica. Siempre las madres son tan positivas y tienen unas locas teorías acerca de los retrasos, más bien son teorías paranoicas, realmente cuando tenga un hijo no lo hostigaré como lo hacen conmigo.

- Uy sí me había olvidado de lo maniática que es mi tía, ¡corre sino el lobo te va a comer!- dijo gritando mientras yo corría en el pasillo despidiéndome con la mano.

Felizmente no llegue tarde a pesar de haber salido del colegio a las 4:10, mi mamá se había ido de compras, así que aunque me hubiera tardado no lo notaría. Yo subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación que para mi sorpresa estaba ordenada ¡Vaya mamá despertó de buen humor! o mi papá seguro está planeando algo romántico y ella lo sabe. Igual no me importa, desde hace mucho no me interesaba nada que sea romántico o esté relacionado al tema Amor.

Sacando esos temas de mi cabeza decidí que sería mejor distraerme con algo, y justo en ese momento vi mi cuaderno negro. Era un cuaderno viejo de hojas color crema por los años y una tapa negra donde decía una frase significativa para mí "Nadie puede conocer tu dolor hasta que tú quieras", estaba escrita con letra corrida y de color dorado, esa frase tenía toda la razón nadie conocería mi dolor hasta que yo quisiera, nadie sabría que mis sonrisas era fingidas hasta que yo lo decidiera, por eso mi unico escape era ese cuaderno. Al lado de la frase había una flor "no me olvides", era tan irónico ya que esa flor me hacía recordar a Hinata y Sai, pero ahora me recuerda a Él.

Ese cuaderno negro me lo compre yo en mi cumpleaños doce, lo había visto en una tienda de antigüedades por mi casa y siempre que pasaba, recordaba mi dolor. En él dibujaba o escribía todo lo que estaba en mi mente, lo que sentía, lo que sucedía en mi vida, todo.

Al verlo lo tomé y me eché en mi cama boca abajo, con la mano izquierda apoyando mi cara mi cara, con la derecha sobre la hoja y entre mis dedos un lápiz listo para empezar a descargar el dolor.

Sin darme cuenta fui cerrando mis ojos, deje caer el lápiz y mi mano cayó en el cuaderno, mientras mi cabeza quedo posada en el cuaderno, mi respiración se fue haciendo más lenta al igual que mis latidos hasta que fui absorbida por mi cansancio.

Aparentemente habían pasado horas desde que me quede dormida ya que cuando abrí mis ojos la habitación estaba cubierta por una oscuridad embriagadora. Me levante y recordé que no había tenido ningún sueño, me entristecí y sentí como mi corazón se oprimía.

**Crush!  
**Fue el sonido que me pareció oír. ¿Acaso ya la tortura de no verlo por dos días no era suficiente? ¿Por qué no se manifestaba? Rayos lo quería ver. Pero debía resistirme a la debilidad de querer verlo y tocarlo, esta noche estaba segura que sí soñaría con él y en ese momento mi corazón entendería que lo único que amaba de su ser era sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío y su miembro moviéndose dentro haciéndome gritar de placer.

Moví mi cabeza tratando de reprimir mis deseos, prendí mi celular y vi que eran las diez para las nueve, había dormido más o menos tres horas y media. Me levanté de mi cama para salir de mi cuarto e ir a saludar a mi mamá ya que no tuve oportunidad de verla al llegar. Camine por el pasillo que comunicaba los cuartos y llegue a su puerta empujándola para luego alzar la mano en forma de saludo.

- Hola mami, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?- dije esbozando una sonrisa

- ¡Hola mi cerecito! ¡Al fin despertaste! ¿Eh?- dijo dando un salto y mostrándome una sonrisa.

- Jajaja sí mami, así es, estaba muy cansada

- No te preocupes amor, la merienda está servida si quieres comer… ¿has hecho tus tareas?

- No tuve tareas hoy y no tengo mucha hambre, gracias…me voy a dar un baño para después dormir ¿Ok?

- Sí hija que duermas bien…Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches mami, duerme bien- dije mientras cerraba la puerta para ir luego hacia mi cuarto para sacar una toalla.

Tomé una toalla de mi ropero, saqué unas sandalias y me dirigí al baño. Empecé a despojarme de mi ropa hasta que quedé desnuda, el espejo se comenzó a empañar y no pude ver mi reflejo donde seguro mostraba a una chica triste, alguien que ya ni siquiera sabía quién era. Dejé que la tina se llenara mientras pasaba mi mano por el agua para medir la temperatura. Llegó a la temperatura perfecta y me deslicé en la bañera hasta quedar mi cuerpo totalmente cubierto por el agua a excepción de mi cara. Me jaboné y lavé mi pelo mientras trataba de quitarme todo el dolor al mismo tiempo, el dolor que aparentemente había superado, el miedo a perder a alguien otra vez.  
En estos momentos era el miedo a que él no fuera real, a que sus caricias no existieran, que ese placer infinito fuera una ilusión, que su aliento, sus gruñidos de placer, su dulce miembro, sus manos, sus labios, todo él no fueran ciertos.

Enjuagué mi cuerpo y mi cabello para que así toda esa tortura mental se fuera, hundí mi cuerpo en el agua y zambullí mi cara, dejando todo en blanco mientras mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua.  
Salí de la tina, cogí la toalla secando mi cuerpo y mi cabello yéndome a mi cuarto.

Al llegar solo me puse el primer polo que encontré sin ponerme ropa interior. Me tumbé en la cama y descubrí una inmensa paz al estar rodeada por la oscuridad, cerré mis ojos y todo se volvió negro.

**In dreams**

Desperté rodeada por el bosque de siempre, era hermoso, los arboles eran altos, había flores azuladas o moradas a mi alrededor era demasiado hermoso, alcé la vista y ahí estaba él en todo su esplendor envuelto por la oscuridad de la noche la cual lo hacía más provocador.

Me levanté, quedándome inmóvil esperando a que él se acercara. Solo pestañee una vez y él estaba frente mío acorralándome contra un árbol y sonriendo pícaramente.

Levante mi mirada tratando de hablar, y de hacer acción a mi plan de darle una paliza y luego besarlo pero no paso nada, mi cuerpo no respondía, estaba absorta en sus ojos y sedienta de sus labios, hasta que lo escuche reírse a lo bajo y hablar, fue ahí cuando me mojé.

- Así que…querías demostrarme que no estabas enamorada de mí- dijo con una voz grave y totalmente sexy.

- Trate de hablar pero no pude, él era demasiado adictivo, estaba comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente y mi corazón latía rápido, él al notar esto lanzó una carcajada.

- jajajaja Sakura ¿realmente crees que puedes demostrar que no estás enamorada de mí? ¿Así como estás?

- Sí porque yo no estoy enamorada de ti y…además ¿cómo sabes eso? - dije temblando y bajando la mirada ¡Rayos debía mirarlo a los ojos!

- Ay dulzura siempre tan ingenua…yo sé todo acerca ti - dijo jactándose de lo obvio.

- Bueno aparentemente no sabes que yo no estoy enamorada de ti – dije poniéndome de color carmesí y volteando mi cara hacia un lado.

- Aja claro, entonces ¿podrías decírmelo mirándome a los ojos?

- ¿Ah? ¿ Qué?…hmp claro que puedo- subí la mirada temerosa y me encontré con esos ojos onix penetrantes burlándose de mí.

- Entonces dímelo de nuevo- dijo acercándose a mis labios casi rozándolo

- mmm yo no estoy e….e…en…- no pude mas y sin pensarlo junte nuestros labios. Realmente estaba desesperada. Lo había extrañado tanto, ese sabor era mi droga. Al comienzo todo fue lento, nuestros labios moviéndose de un lado a otro, rozándose dulcemente pero en algún momento eso ya no fue suficiente fue tornándose en uno más lujurioso, salvaje, demandante y descontrolado. Me acerco lo más posible a si cuerpo haciendo que mis senos rozaran con sus duros pectorales. Jadeamos al contacto pero tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire ¡Maldito aire!

- Si esa es tu manera de decir que no estás enamorada de mí pues te diré que es realmente extraña pero muy placentera- dijo con voz grave juntando nuestros labios de nuevo pero esta vez nuestras lenguas se encontraron danzando la una con la otra y explorando cada rincón de nuestras bocas.  
Sentí que iba bajando succionando primero mi labio inferior dejándolo levemente hinchado y rojo, luego fue haciendo un rastro de saliva con su lengua desde el mentón hasta llegar al cuello con el cual jugó dejando marcas y succionando sin cesar.

- Ya- no -pue-do-p.a-ra… ¡ah!- dije jadeando para después lanzar un gemido por la mordida en mi hombro.

- Eso gime…Quiero escucharte suplicar por más- dijo con voz ronca y mordiéndome de nuevo- quiero que ruegues.

Esto se iba a tornar muy salvaje….

* * *

Se que les dije que pondría lemmon pero decidí que lo iba dejar en suspenso...pero en el proximo capitulo si o si LEMMON!

Gracias chicas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero yo los tomo prestados para mis fics ;)**

**Advertencia: contiene lemmon (se podría decir que es fuerte) y lenguaje obseno (eso me dijo mi mejor amiga ¬¬)**

**Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, tenía muchos trabajos y estaba en semana de examenes. Aca tiene la continuación, no los entretengo, más disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Mi cerebro ya no respondía, estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, estaba completamente absorta en el placer que me daba él, su boca era la herramienta erótica más grandiosa que he sentido, la forma en que lamia, succionaba, mordía ¡DIOS! El sabía el lugar exacto para volverme loca.  
Lamía y mordía mi cuello como si de eso dependiera su vida, mientras sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, acariciando lentamente y sin piedad. Lo único que yo podía hacer es aferrarme a su cuello para no caerme ya que ese placer estaba haciendo que mis piernas flaquearan.  
Quería sentirlo más cerca, quería fundirme en el, que fuéramos uno, pero la poca razón que me quedaba hizo acción y lo empuje.

¡Quítate!- dije jadeando, levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que no llevaba nada arriba para taparse, estaba solo con un pantalón negro y sin zapatos ¡FUCK!, su cabello azabache tapa sus ojos, esos ojos que me derretían ¿No podía ser más hermoso?

¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres Sakura? Alejarte de ¿mi?- dijo sonriendo y manteniendo la misma distancia que yo había impuesto, pareciera como si esto fuera solo un juego para él y eso dolía, ser un juego sexual dolía, pero igual él tenía razón yo no quería estar lejos de él o eso decía mi corazón, pero….¡NO! maldición ¡no debería importarme! Y si fuera un juego sexual ¿Qué? Siempre lo he sido, si lo fui para Sai para él también lo seré. Solo deseo que pare de dolerme el pecho ¡Por favor!

¿Sabes algo? ¡No sé lo quiero! Lo único que sé es que para ti todo es un juego, ni siquiera esto es real! Esto es un sueño ¡TÚ NO ERES REAL! ¡ERES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACIÓN! ¡ERES ALGO PARA SOPORTAR EL DOLOR QUE ME HIZO PASAR SAI ¡NADA MÁS SIRVES PARA BORRARLO DE MI MEMORÍA Y DE MI CUERPO! Eres nada, igual que los demás- le grite todo lo que supuestamente sentía y sin darme cuenta había hablado cosas que ni siquiera eran reales, que irónico digo cosas irreales a alguien irreal. Maldita sea porque duele tanto, ni siquiera debería estar sintiendo esto ¡No debería enamorarme! De rebato sentí como pequeñas gotas salían de mis ojos.  
Alcé la cabeza y posé mis ojos llorosos en el, realmente estaba furioso, sus puños estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus ojos se habían vuelto más negros, se habían ennegrecido tanto que me asustaba. Se alejó dándome la espalda, no quería que se vaya ¡Rayos! ¿no puedo ser más bipolar?

No te va-yas…- pronuncie con miedo, tratando de impedir que se fuera, él paró en seco, se volteó bruscamente y me miró fríamente, se podía oler la ira que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, realmente me había pasado de la raya, si las miradas mataran yo estaría muerta, de repente solo parpadee una vez y él estaba frente mío esbozando otra de sus sonrisas seductoras ¿Sonreía? ¿Por qué?  
Fue avanzando poco a poco haciéndome retroceder hasta yo estar otra vez acorralada contra el árbol. Posó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello posándose en el árbol. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

Si fuera nada no chillarías como perra cada vez que te penetro- dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome con desdén pero sin borrar su sonrisa. De repente sentí que iba colando su mano por mis piernas, empezando a acariciarlas pausadamente.

mmm – no pude evitar dar un leve gemido, lo hacía tan bien, esas manos eran mi punto débil al igual que su boca y lengua. Se fue acercando a sexo acariciando mi clítoris hasta que lo escuche susurrar…

Si yo no existiera no sentirías ¡esto!- me penetro con un dedo sin importarle que tan doloroso sería.

AAAAH !- no podía dejar de gemir, movía su dedo de a fuera hacia adentro muy lentamente, dando un vaivén perfecto- ¡AAAH! mmm

¿Ahora piensas que no existo?- dijo penetrándome con un segundo dedo- ¿piensas que otro te puede hacer gritar así? ¿Piensas que tu querido Sai te habría podido dar tanto placer? ¿acaso piensas que a él si lo amabas como me amas a mi? ¿eh? ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA! ¿Lo amabas así?- dijo gritando y aprisionándome contra el árbol y penetrándome al mismo tiempo.

Mmm no-lo-sé ¡AH!- dije en un alto gemido, realmente estaba confundida, no sabía nada, ¿lo amaba de la misma forma? ¿lo amo? ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo volver a amar! Lo único que sabía es que lo quería dentro mío, eso sí, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

¿No lo sabes? – me dijo riendo, mientras arremetía en mi interior con dos dedos más haciéndome gritar por el dolor y placer que sentía al mismo tiempo.

AAAH pa-ra…me estas lastimando- dije jadeando por el dolor. Sentí como los cuatro dedos iban hasta lo más hondo de mí embistiéndome muy fuerte y salían rápido dejándome adolorida por la violencia, reposando mi cuerpo en el árbol con la respiración agitada, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Crees que me importa si te duele? ¿ACASO CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?- dijo bajando la cabeza y lanzando un puño hacia el árbol- ¡AHORA VAS A SABER CUAL ES LA VERDADERA DIFERENCIA ENTRE YO Y LOS DEMÁS! - dijo gritándome, abrí los ojos tratando de enfocarlo y vi como se desabrochaba el pantalón y sacó su miembro dejándome con los ojos abiertos por lo que pensaba que iba a hacer.

Ahora si vas a saber lo que es un verdadero pene y lo que es verdaderamente gritar por sexo, todo lo que te he hecho hasta ahora es nada con lo que te haré – Me elevo, empujándome contra el árbol para luego penetrarme de una estocada destrozándome.

AAAH mmm- dije aferrándome a sus hombros por el dolor.

Empezó a besar mi cuello violentamente y con su lengua hacia círculos en mi clavícula haciéndome lanzar leves gemidos ¡Rayos lo hace tan bien!, mientras su mano se adentraba en mi polo llegando hasta mis senos para estrujarlos y darles leves pellizcos a mi pezón mientas con la otra mano me sostenía del muslo, de repente sentí como me arrancaba salvajemente el polo dejándome desprotegida ante sus ojos. Nos miramos a los ojos dos segundos y eso bastó para juntar nuestras bocas y dar una batalla perdida entre las lenguas. Me separé de él y fui dejando un camino de saliva por todo su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando disfrutando de cada suspiro por parte suya, llegando luego al lóbulo de su oreja y comenzando a succionarlo dejándolo ligeramente rojo, mi mano fue descendiendo hasta su pantalón y con ayuda de mis pies lo bajé por completo para exprimir su trasero haciendo que él lance un gruñido de placer alimentando mi ego.

Al mismo tiempo su boca fue bajando llegando a la zona de mis pechos hasta atrapar mi pezón comenzando a morderlo y succionarlo sin clemencia, yo enrede mis manos en su cuello y su cabello para que se fundiera en mi pecho, rápidamente guió su boca hasta mi otro pezón haciendo lo mismo que con el otro. Al sentir como mordía y succionaba lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y profundizamos las embestidas aumentando nuestros gemidos, sentí como su miembro se adentraba en mí lo más que podía y yo lo ayudaba enredando mis piernas en sus caderas para aumentar las arremetidas.

Comenzó a penetrarme más rápido y más duro. Sentía su respiración agitada en mi cuello y como me mordía para evitar no gemir.

¡Maldición, voy a morir del placer!

Mis paredes vaginales se contraían estrechando su miembro. Con sus manos inició a mover mis caderas más rápido, golpeándome con su fuerza descomunal contra el árbol haciendo que este se moviera por nuestros impactos. Alzó su cabeza y sus ojos se posaron con los míos, nuestros alientos chocaron y nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez fue como si fuera nuestra última vez así. Nuestras lenguas luchaban la una con la otra mientras las embestidas se hacían más rápidas, nuestro ritmo era inhumano, era como si quisiéramos fundirnos en uno intentando sentirnos más, buscando más contacto como fuera posible, las estocadas se había vuelto tan feroces que se podía escuchar nuestras caderas chocar.

Aho-ra hmp mmm ¡ah! ¿te das cuen-ta de la di-fe-ren-cia?- dijo entre cortado y agitado, arremetiendo y llegando a lo más profundo de mi ¿de dónde sacaba esa fuerza bruta?, fue tan dura la embestida que percibí como pequeñas astillas del árbol se clavaban en mi espalda, en ese mismo momento sentí como mi cuerpo convulsionaba avisándome que iba a llegar al orgasmo haciendo que me aferrara a sus hombros y empezaba a arañar su espalda por el placer sobrenatural que sentía. Hasta que escuche esas hermosas palabras que quería escuchar. Su nombre

¡GRITA MI NOMBRE SAKURA! ¡GRITA SASUKE!- al saberlo no puede más y lo grité.

AAH SA-SU-KEE AHH- dije lanzando un alto gemido con esa hermosa palabra al sentir como todo el placer se esparcía por cada poro y musculo de mi cuerpo al llegar a la cúspide.

¡SAKURAA! - dijo entrando y saliendo un par de veces más llegando él también al orgasmo gritando mi nombre y derramando su dulce semilla en mi.

Reposó su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazó dando pequeños besos en mi cuello, luego alzó la mirada viéndome descansar con la cabeza hacia a tras, los ojos cerrados, perlada de sudor y con la respiración entrecortada.

Hmp- escuche su monosílabo- ¿estás cansada Sakura?- dijo con un toque de burla

¿Tú qué crees?- dije cansada y esbozando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados

Mmm bueno mi pequeño durazno solo te quería avisar que esto es el comienzo- dijo saliendo de mi para luego voltearme bruscamente y aprisionarme de nuevo contra el árbol pero esta vez dándole la espalda a él.

AAH ay me duele- dije tocándome mi espada con la mano y sintiendo algo húmedo, acerque mi mano y la vi manchada de algo rojo corroborando que era sangre.

Uy ¿te lastime mucho? eh?...igual tu a mi- dijo retirando mi mano de mi espalda para poner ambas contra el árbol y aprisionarme con la suyas – pues eso no es nada

¿De qué …¡AHH AHH!- súbitamente sentí como su miembro entró por mi ano y comenzaba a embestirme de nuevo.

Estas tan estrecha…AAH…se nota que eras virgen por acá- dijo con voz ronca

Mmm AH Sa-su-kee dueee-le- dije entrecortadamente y frunciendo el seño por el dolor, su nombre en mi boca sonaba glorioso, pero esa brusquedad me estaba matando.

¡No me importa Sakura! ¡Te dejaré en claro a quien perteneces! – dijo gritándome y embistiéndome descomunalmente

AAAH DUELE!- dije derramando algunas lagrimas, realmente dolía

¡CALLATE!- dijo y sin previo aviso escabullo su mano por mis piernas, las abrió para después meter dos dedos en mi cavidad haciéndome sentir un poco de placer- Solo siénteme- dijo en un susurro, comenzando a besar mi lóbulo, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo para después dejar un rastro de saliva desde mi lóbulo hasta mi hombro, sentí como las embestidas de sus caderas y sus dos dedos se hacían más lentas, de repente empecé a olvidarme del dolor y comencé a sentirme entre las nubes, las estocadas que antes me hacían gritar de dolor ahora eran algo sensacional, pero quería que fueran más rápidas, más profundas y él solo lograba torturarme.

Más ra-pi-do – dije jadeando

¿Qué? No te entiendo- dijo besándome el cuello

¡Más rápido!– dije en un gritillo

Suplica- dijo haciendo las estocadas más lentas pero profundas.

¡Por favor!- grite

¡Por favor ¡¿que! AH- dijo sensualmente y metiéndomela hasta el tope.

Por Fa-vor-pe-ne -AAH -tra-me- más ra-pi-do – dije gimiendo al sentir como aumentaba las estocadas

OK

Ese ok hizo que las estocadas se hicieran más o igual de salvajes que la ronda anterior, su pene salía y arremetía contra mí con una fuerza de los mil demonios. Los dos dedos que penetraban mi vagina trataban de adentrarse lo más que podían mientras su otra mano estrujaba uno de mis senos haciéndome gemir más. Su boca mordía mi hombro mientras yo arañaba el tronco con todas mis fuerzas. Las estocadas se hicieron cada vez más profundas, más rápidas haciendo que todo mi cuerpo convulsionara por los espasmos musculares y mi vagina presionara sus dedos.

Ya –no- pue-do más AAAH- grite llegando de nuevo al orgasmo siendo seguida por él y un gruñido.

Caímos rendidos al suelo con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas. Él estaba encima de mío, salió de mí y se hecho en el césped, yo hice lo mismo y cerré mis ojos.

Sentí como me abrazaba y me jalaba de la cintura para luego sentir sus labios sobre los míos empezando a besarme, pero esta vez fue un beso sin prisa ni apuros, sin lujuria ni pasión, solo, ternura dulzura y ¿amor? Le correspondí de la misma forma moviendo mis labios en una danza lenta y provocativa. Lentamente nos fuimos separando y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con esos bellos ojos rubís.

Eres hermosa, lo sabes ¿No?- dijo en un susurro acariciando mi mejilla y haciéndome sonrojar

No digas cosas cursis, me acabas de hacer lo impensable y me dices algo dulce- bufé mirando hacia otro lado

Hmp, solo digo lo que veo…además te gustó…a ti te gusta lo salvaje- dijo en un tono burlón y sonriendo- lo que no entiendo es cómo solo tú puedes calmar mi rabia

No lo sé- dije dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios y recostándome en su pecho.

Yo tampoco, pero hay algo que quisiera advertirte…-dijo alzando mi mentón para que lo mirara

¿Qué?

Tú eres mía y de nadie más, ¿Ok?...esto, lo que he hecho es solo una advertencia, te lo dije antes…puede ser peor- dijo serio y adquiriendo sus ojos un color parecido a la sangre.

Aja Sa-su-ke- dije con miedo y dulzura al mismo tiempo, abrazándolo fuertemente y cerrando mis ojos con un poco de tranquilidad al saber por fin algo de él.

**End of the Dream**

Al despertarme, abrí mis ojos y salté agitada y cansada, todavía el cuatro esta oscuro. Realmente todo había parecido muy real, pero no lo había sido, ¿Cómo podría ser real? pensé hasta que sentí un ardor en mi espalda, mi mano se traslado a tocarla y sentí pequeñas costras. Abrí más los ojos al notar que estaba completamente desnuda, mi polo estaba tirado al igual que mi calzón. Me levanté despacio y me fui hacia mi espejo, me di la vuelta para chequear mi espalda y vi pequeños tajos por toda ella.

¿Acaso realmente paso?- dije tocándome la espalda y sintiendo las costras de nuevo, no puede ser pensé, si fuera verdad la cama estaría…

Me fui hasta mi cama y vi que el cabezal estaba levemente roto y tenía arañazos en él, lo toqué y supe que todo realmente había pasado. Recogí mis sabanas y noté que había un rastro seminal en ellas, seguía asustada pero al mismo tiempo alegre, entonces toque mi parte baja e introduje un dedo en mi cavidad para darme cuenta que al sacar mi dedo tenía semen en ellos.  
Tiré las sabanas, pensando en que esto podía ser un sueño dentro de otro sueño, tape mi cara pensando en que no era cierto y caí de rodillas dejando descansar mi cuerpo sobre mi ropero.

No es real, no es real ¡Quiero que sea real! Quiero que él sea real, QUIERO QUE SEAS REAL- grite tapándome la cara, era una mezcla sentimientos en mi corazón, no quería que fuera real porque eso significaba que me estaba enamorando de algo que ni siquiera entendía, pero al mismo tiempo quería que ÉL fuera real porque con él nada importaba, sentía que todo estaba bien, nada podía lastimarme.  
Me deje llevar por mis pensamientos contradictorios, adormeciéndome, me tape con las sabanas sucias y fui quedándome dormida sobre el ropero.

Tal vez mañana todo se aclararía, tal vez mañana esto sería un sueño y yo estaría bien…

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno realmente es mi primer lemmon, me tomé el trabajo de estudiar como escribir un lemmon, leí bastantes ( jaja si claro solo lo leí por escribir bien...más bien disfrute...QUE PERVERTIDA), bueno les agradeceria unas criticas constructivas y que me dijeran que más cosas quieren que ponga.**

**Saludos y muchas gracias**

**PS: pongan reviews please :)**


End file.
